wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scarification(VanquishedHydra4484)
You've got an Albatross around your neck, Backstory: Scarification was born an only dragonet to an unidentified SandWing Father and IceWing mother who didn't want him. He was left on the doorsteps of an orphanage outside his parent's village, where he lived until he was two years old. While he was there, he accidently got into a fight with an older dragonet, and was stabbed in the tail with a knife. The other dragons teased him and called him Scarification after that, and the nickname stuck. (His real name was Gila.) He called himself Scar for short. He got adopted by two SandWings named Cactus and Jordan, and when the war started, he joined Blaze's side at the age of six. All the things you've said, and the things you've done, He was captured by SkyWings and was thrown into Queen Scarlet's notorious Arena. His first few battles, he won, with a few scars to show for it, but during his thirteenth battle against a SkyWing prisoner who had somehow displeased the Queen, as the SkyWing was dying, it sent its fist flying into Scarification's jaws, causing the top jaw to snap clean off, and leaving the bottom jaw crooked for the rest of Scar's life. Queen Scarlet took special interest in him, because of how well he fought. Scarification was flown back to his spire, and the SkyWing Queen sent a healer-in-training to try and save his life. The minute Scarification laid his eyes on the SkyWing healer, he loved her with all his heart. She introduced himself as Sunshower, and then stuck two empty vials into what remained of Scar's mouth to act as nostrils. Can you carry it with no regrets? Can you stand the person you've become? Scarification couldn't talk for the three days after his injury, but managed to say thank you to Sunshower with difficulty on the fourth. After Queen Scarlet was attacked by her 'art'(Glory), and disappeared, Queen Ruby freed all the prisoners, and Scarification stayed at the SkyWing palace to be treated for the injuries he had sustained while fighting his opponents in the Arena. Sunshower, the healer that had saved his life after his thirteenth battle, gave him a green scarf, and a prosthethic she had made. He and Sunshower became mates a year after he was allowed to leave the Sky Kingdom,, which happened to fall on the day of the 16th anniversary of Scarification's thirteenth battle. A few months later, Scarification and Sunshower moved to the Kingdom of Sand, where he found Cactus and Jordan, and walked in on them, as they were sitting on the floor of their tiny hut and staring at Scarification's old spot on the floor, as if hoping that doing that would bring him back. '' Ooohh, there's a light, Ooohh, there's a light. '' At first, Scarification's adoptive parents couldn't belive that he was back, as they had assumed that he was killed while fighting in the war. Scarification introduced Cactus and Jordan to Sunshower, and after they were done celebrating the fact that he was back, Scarification and Sunshower moved to a nearby village called Harpton, where Scarification bought the old orphanage, which had been shut down, and turned it into a house for him, Sunshower, and any veterans who felt that they couldn't return home, whether it as because of vows that they had made to their families that they had broken, because they felt that their families wouldn't love them anymore, or for any reason. Scarification and Sunshower accepted them, and treated them all like family. Scarification himself had felt claustrophobic when he had walked into the door of his old home. Sunshower opened a doctor's office in the village nearby, which was not even located on Pyrrhia's map. The village was called Harpton. Scarification often helped Sunshower at her office, but on some days, he would just stay in his room and read. He had found the old dormitory, and ended up finding a dragon, somewhat smaller than him, but not by much. Scarification did recognize the dragon's face in what little light the dormitory still had. "Hey," he said. "Antlion? What are you ''doing here?" Antlion was the name of the dragonet who had stabbed his tail several years back. Antlion sat up and growled, "Hi, SandWing. What's it look like I'm doing?" "Sleeping? Maybe? I'm not actually sure. So, what are you doing here, since you're obviously not sleeping now." "Why should I tell you, SandWing? And besides, you better move fast, or else I'm gonna be stabbing you in places that you don't wanna be stabbed." "Um, yeah. Look, Antlion. Remember me? The scrawny two year old dragonet you stabbed in the tail with a knife?" "Scartail? That's ''you? "''Yeah. That's me." Antlion walked over to something, and breathed fire into it, lighting up several old torches that had obviously been extinguished for a long time. The SandWing said, "I see you now. My, you're... a lot bigger, Scartail." "Yeah." "You fight in the war?" "Yeah. I lost my jaw." "I see that. You look fierce. Kind of terrifying, too." "Gee, thanks. So, what are you doing here?" "I never got adopted. All the others did, but I never did. Soon, I was the only dragonet left. The orphanage ran out of money and had to close. I went with 'em, you know, Glasses and the others, but then I ran away a few years ago, and have been living here ever since. Nobody wants me around anyway. So I've been laying around and hoping to die." 'Your Albatross, let it go, let it go, Your Albatross, shoot it down, shoot it down, When you just can't shake the heavy weight of living. ''' Scarification was appalled at what Antlion had told him, and immediately headed downstairs to the old file room, where he found Antlion's papers and wrote his name by the line that said, Adoptive Parent(s):. ''He went back upstairs to where Antlion was, and showed him the papers, which he had signed while walking up. Scarification told him that the SandWing that he was adopted, and that he wouldn't have to hide anymore. 'Stepping forward out into the day Shrugging off the dust and memory. Though it's still soaring above your head, It is out of sight, and none shall see. ''' '' '' LIKES/DISLIKES: Scarification likes: * Reading * Sunshower * His scarves that Sunshower gave him to cover up his misshapen jaws * Helping Sunshower at her office * Organizing scrolls at their house * Cactus * Jordan Scarification dislikes: * His prosthetic * Ex-Queen Scarlet * SkyWing who knocked his jaw off * Birth parents * Fighting ALLIES/ENEMIES: ALLIES: * Cactus * Jordan * Sunshower * Queen Ruby(for freeing him) ENEMIES: * Ex-Queen Scarlet * Dead SkyWing who made his jaw fall off * Birth parents(for abandoning him) PERSONALITY: Scarification is socially awkward, uncomfortable around dragons he doesn't know, hates fighting, gets angry and embarrassed easily. He hates himself for what he did in the SkyWing Arena. TRIBE(S): SandWings and IceWings ATTRIBUTES, THEME ANIMALS, COLORS, SONGS: Main Attribute(s):Missing jaw, scars Elemental Attribute(s): Tornado Theme Animal(s): Wolf Theme Color(s): Pale Gold Theme Song(s): "Titanium" by David Guetta, "Chainsaw" by The Band Perry, "The Weight of Living" by Bastille LIFE GOALS: To get out of Queen Scarlet's Arena(accomplished) To ask Sunshower to be his mate(accomplished) To publish his autobiography(in progress) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Healer)